Richard Nixon/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Mao Zedong - Richard Nixon.jpg| Mao Zedong y Richard Nixon, en casa del líder chino en 1972. El País Li Xiannian - Sin imagen.jpg| President Nixon and Secretary of State William Rogers with Chinese Deputy Premier Li Xiannian during a visit to the Great Wall of China. Getty Deng Xiaoping - Richard Nixon.jpg| Photo: January 29, 1979, President Jimmy Carter, former President Richard Nixon, and Chinese Deputy Premier Deng Xiaoping at the White House (Bettman/Corbis). Japón * Ver Hirohito - Richard Nixon.jpg| Political maneuver: U.S. President Richard Nixon faces the media in September 1971 as Emperor Hirohito looks on in Anchorage, Alaska. | KEYSTONE/KYODO Eisaku Satō - Richard Nixon.jpg| President Nixon and Prime Minister Eisaku Sato of Japan at San Clemente, 01/05/1972. Richard Nixon Library, Nixon White House Photographs Kakuei Tanaka - Richard Nixon.jpg| Prime Minister Kakuei Tanaka chats with U.S. President Richard Nixon at the White House in 1973. | KYODO Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Richard Nixon - Sukarno.jpg| United States Information Service. 1956. Presiden Soekarno di Amerika Serikat. United States Information Service: Jakarta. Page number in title. Published by the United States Information Service. Richard Nixon - Suharto.jpg| En mayo de 1970, se entrevistó con el presidente estadounidense, Richard Nixon. Tres años antes, la Asamblea Nacional de Indonesia le había nombrado presidente de la nación. Era el comienzo de un gobierno de 32 años. AFP Asia del Sur India * Ver Richard Nixon - Sri Pandit Jawaharlal Nehru.jpg| 1956 India Prime Minister Nehru & Vice President Richard Nixon Wire Photo. Ebay Indira Gandhi - Richard Nixon.jpg| Indira Gandhi with Richard Nixon. indiatoday.in Irán * Ver Mohammad Reza Pahleví - Richard Nixon.jpg| Mohammad Reza Pahleví (Sah de Irán)The Shah of Iran, Mohammad Reza Pahlavi, speaks with then-President Richard Nixon in the Oval Office, White House. White House Photo Office Asia Occidental Israel * Ver Richard Nixon - Zalman Shazar.jpg| 1971 Press Photo President Zalman Shazar of Israel with President Nixon. Historic Images Ephraim Katzir - Richard Nixon.jpg| Richard Nixon at the King David Hotel accompanied by Ephraim Katzir and Yitzhak Rabin. Photo: Amaka (PHIS\1472822 | PHIS\1472844) Richard Nixon - Shimon Peres.jpg| Peres and Nixon. (Photo: Yaakov Saar/GPO) David Ben-Gurion - Richard Nixon.jpg| David Ben-Gurion and Richard Nixon in Israel ORIGINAL 1967 Press Photo Golda Meir - Richard Nixon.jpg| Israeli PM Golda Meir with President Nixon in the Oval Office (March 1, 1973). jewishvirtuallibrary.org Isaac Rabin - Richard Nixon.jpg| President Nixon with Israeli Ambassador Yitzhak Rabin, June 1974. Nixon Presidential Library. Siria * Ver Hafez al-Assad - Richard Nixon.jpg| President Hafez al-Assad of Syria greets President Nixon on his arrival at Damascus airport. White House Photo Office Collection. Turquía * Ver Celal Bayar - Richard Nixon.jpg| El presidente Celal Bayar de Turquía recibe una ovación de pie después de su discurso ante una sesión conjunta del Congreso. Detrás de él están el Vicepresidente Nixon y el Presidente de la Cámara Sam Rayburn (1954). Foto cortesía de los Archivos Nacionales de los Estados Unidos. Foto: Archivos Nacionales de los Estados Unidos Fuentes Categoría:Richard Nixon